yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Valeria.montoyaromero/Akamine speculation.
You all know that several days ago, Akamine Yuna made her grand debut on Hanayui no Kirameki. However, her appearance has formulated a lot of questions that hopefully, will be answered as the game progresses (and if the rumoured Akamine family novel Takahiro teased way back ever comes to life). For the time behind, i'll make some speculations about her era. *Her family comes from Okinawa. They able to safely evacuate to Shikoku thanks to a certain okinawan Hero (Yuyuyui ch. 13). The idea of okinawan survivors explains the question of why Natsume has a grave on the the monument of war dead. *Unlike the previous Heroes, the Shinju never gave her a outfit, just powers (Yuyuyui ch.13). The reason for this could be because unlike them, she never had to fight Vertexes, only fellow humans who worshipped them. While a strange strategical desition on the Taisha's part, it makes sense: A Hero's outfit is to act as their armor against the Vertexes and make them durable. Akamine only fought humans, who are, obviously, easier to kill/defeat/whatever. Akamine is skilled in interpersonal warfare, and maybe, to keep the theme of the Yunas punching the shit outta everything, martial arts. She definitely gives off the impression of having a hands-on approach to fighting. Or i could be wrong, and she is better at stealth and deception like a ninja. Basically, the Akamine era Heroes seem like they more like covert assassins/Taisha-sponsored vigilantes than straightforward Heroes. *She fought alongside (or was supported by) a member of the Miroku family (probably Miroku Renge?). We know that while the Akamine family are highly influential within the Taisha ranks in present day, the Mirokus, while considerably rich (Yumiko supposedly has a butler named Alfred and loves to drink tea.), got the short end of the stick: they are relatively obscure and the object of ridicule of many noble families. Maybe Miroku did something similar to what Chikage did (attacked civilians and tried to murder Wakaba on a trump card-induced madness), the Taisha conducted a smear campaign against her and as a result her family fell into ruin, which ties into my next theory: *The Taisha of the Akamine era was '''very, very corrupt. '''Think about it. Akamine said the state of her Shikoku is "complicated", and says if they understood what she went throught, they would understand why she sides with the Vertexes. How ''awful things in her era were to the point she prefers to side with the rebelling gods?. ''And if the translation of her page on the Dengeki G's magazine is to go by, her era was also known as "The Age of Demons". (a nice religious motif to go with: Christian Era, Demon Era, Divine Era.). The demons could be refering to the Vertex cultist terror attacks. So, let's imagine this: ??? DE. A dark time for the remnants of humanity. Insecurity and fear abound in the street. Around this time, people start thinking of the Vertexes and Heavenly gods as saviors instead of enemies, and start worshipping them accordingly. They believe in the erradication of humanity and total destruction of the Shinju. After all, this world is already wretched. Shouldn't it be ideal to just end it already?. The Taisha is just as low as ever. Corruption runs rampant on it despite efforts on the non-corrupt noble families. Vertex worshippers masquerade as Shinju-sama worshippers and carry out their agenda. Terror attacks start happening left and right. Thousands injured, some dead, morale is an all-time low. For some, this era seems far worse than when Vertexes were still attacking. However, there is a faint hope in the shape of two young girls. The pureness of their hearts made the Shinju-sama choose them as "Heroes" to protect humanity and end this eternal darkness. Together, they dealt with corrupt taisha members, vertex worshippers and terrorists, all to protect their everyday life... Sounds awesome, huh?. I have a lot more of speculations to make, but i'll leave it at that. If i am wrong in something feel free to correct me or add your own speculations. I thought i would be fun to make our own theories to pass time while waiting for more content on this awesome franchise. Category:Blog posts